Whatcha Say
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: How, could I live with myself Knowing that I let our love go (love go) And ooh, when I do with one chance I just gotta let you know I know what I did wasn't clever But me and you we're meant to be together


**Whatcha Say**

**A/N- Hey hey hey. Yeah, it's been awhile, hasn't it. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- Me no Own Jason Derulo's Whatcha Say or Big Time Rush. Now me sad. *Sad Face***

_I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else  
So, no I know I should of treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever _

James stood in front of Kendall's front door. His parents weren't home and his brothers were only Good knows where. So James didn't at the moment have to worry about getting his ass kicked. He and Kendall had just recently broken up because James cheated on Kendall and Kendall found out when he walked in on them going at it and Kendall then broke up with him. James knew he was wrong and he also knew that he had done Kendall so wrong and dirty. That's why he was standing outside of Kendall's door in the pouring rain with the images or what happened on that fateful night of nights.

_Flashback _

_**James and Jasmine or rather the girl James hooked up wit. He and Jasmine walked up to his bedroom. What they were supposed to be doing was a project and that's all. Had James remembered Kendall was coming over, maybe it would not have happened but it did. **_

"_**James, I'm bored. Let's do something else. More fun, maybe?" Jasmine purred seductively while James smirked at her, all thoughts of a Kendall who out the window. Jasmine stood up and sat on James' lap. She sat perched on his knee as he bounced it.**_

"_**What did you have in mind?" James asked smoothly. Jasmine smiled her slutty smile and leaned in real close to James' face and purred.**_

"_**This." She said before she crashed her overly lip glossed lips into James' lips. James groaned at the brutal contact forgetting Kendall would be there in a matter of minutes.**_

_**James flipped them so he was on top. Jasmine's hand traveled down to his button on his jeans and popped it and began pushing his jeans along with his boxers down his legs. James, who was still lip locked with her, rose his hips up so the pants could come off. James pulled back from the kiss and reached over and opened his top drawer and pulled out a condom because all that mattered was his sweet release. Not Kendall's heartbreak when he walked through the door just himself.**_

_**James ripped open the small package with his teeth and ripped the condom out and slid it on to his fully erect dick. He pushed Jasmine's skirt up and her took her thong off and threw it. He pushed open her legs and slid into her. He groaned and shoved his hand up her shirt and under her bra. James began thrusting into her as she began to squeal with delight because she is sleeping with the James Diamond.**_

_**James was so close until he heard a strangled gasp. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Kendall with tears running down his face. Jasmine looked over to see the James Diamond's boyfriend standing in the door way crying. She felt a plang of guilt because when word got out that the slut slept with the sweetest, most kindest and nicest guy that anyone has ever met's boyfriend, she'd be in some deep shit.**_

"_**J-James? Why? What did I do?" Kendall cried softly and turned around and bolted down the stairs and out of the front door leaving a confused Brook and Mark. They shrugged until they saw a half naked James only clad in boxers and a fidgeting Jasmine who was trying to fix herself. His parent's eyes narrowed on the two, eyes filling with rage, hurt, and guilt.**_

"_**James David. You didn't" Brook yelled at him. All James could do was nod as he looked out the door to see that Kendall ran into his older brother, Kenneth's, arms and was bawling like a new born. James couldn't duck his father's fist fast enough as James' 15 year old sister came and shoved Jasmine out the door, punched her in the noes. Hard. Hard enough to break it and then slammed the door in her face.**_

_**James would never forget the look in his family's eyes. Disgust and disappointment**_

_Flashback End_

James can feel the tears sliding down his face as the torturous memory played in his mind over and over like a broken record as he stood at Kendall's front door. But what he didn't know was that Kendall was standing on the other side of the door with tears running down his face as he listened, not daring to make a noise.

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl_

"Kendall, please. Let me in. Please give me another chance. Please." James begged as he began to cry even harder. Kendall listened as he heard his ex boyfriend cry. It was so heartbreaking because James doesn't ever cry. Ever. Period. And to hear him cry was devastating.

"Please give the chance to really be your man. Please. I can't live- No, I won't live without you. What I did was so wrong and you should never forgive me and I should rot in hell for it but please. Kendall, please." James begged as if he knew Kendall was standing there listening to his begs and pleas.

_How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together _

"I know I'm probably way too late to try and apologize for my mistake but I just want you know that I was wrong. How can I live with myself knowing I hurt the kindest most sweetest person I will ever have the fortune of meeting. I am so sorry. Please just open the door. Please, Kendall. Please. I know what I did wasn't clever and I know It was stupid and idiotic of me but me and you, we're meant to be together. Please." James begged. Kendall swallowed thickly. He knew he should let James stay out there and wallow in a puddle of his own tears but he couldn't. So he stood up and put his hand on the knob until he laid his head on the door and started crying again. James heard the soft whimpers and stood up and laid his head on the door as well as his tears flowed freely down his face.

"Kendall, baby is that you? Please, open the door. Please, I need you. Please please please, Open the door." James begged as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. James was drenched from head to toe and he would probably contrast pneumonia but he didn't care at all. All he cared about was getting Kendall to open his front door and his heart again.

"Ken-" James was cut off when the door slowly crept open revealing a miserable looking Kendall who had tears streaming down his face. James looked the same. He looked like he had died on the inside and on the outside. James took a hesitant step forward and Kendall took two steps backwards, unable to even pretend to be somewhat over it. James took another few steps into Kendall's family's home and shut the door to find Kendall some feet away from him. James felt his vision blur. With the tears flowing as if the dam broke, James ran to Kendall and knelled before Kendall and wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and held on for dear life as if he let go, Kendall would float away making James forever lose him.

Kendall felt the bottom of his shirt become increasingly wet and he could James' guilty whimpers of "I'm so sorry' Kendall rose a hesitant hand and ran it through James' undone hair. James felt the feeble action and held onto Kendall even tighter.

_Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right  
_

"Kendall, tell me what I have to do to make it right with you. I'll do anything. Please, I don't want you to leave me even though you saw what I did. Kendall, I will die without you in my life. I love you. I love you. I love you so much. Please, forgive me." James begged the blond as he held onto Kendall and cried into Kendall's- er, James' own shirt. Truth is, Kendall put the shirt on to feel closer to James. He needed the bastard. Even with James' infidelity, Kendall still blamed himself. Maybe if he would've been there or would've seen it coming or maybe this or that or maybe...

…..The list of what if's was endless.

…...It didn't help that James was crying or begging.

…...Nothing helped. But Kendall knew he did love James' arms around him.

"Jamie." Kendall whispered out and as soon as James heard that, his head shot up. Kendall was still running his fingers through his hair when he looked down into James' eyes.

_Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say  
_

"I don't know how I can ever trust you again, but let's talk about it." Kendall whispered as he whipped the tears from James' face. James' eyes were wide with hope as he stood up, taking Kendall with him. He hugged Kendall as Kendall dangled as James squeezed him tightly.

**A/N- **I have complete writers block. So I did this because I really do know how this feels. Hope you enjoy it.

~Swayzee Sweetheart


End file.
